


A New Friend

by LawrenceKinden



Category: Original Work
Genre: Girl - Freeform, OTK, Spanking, Summer, bagheera - Freeform, banderlog, boy - Freeform, jungle book - Freeform, mowgli - Freeform, neighbor, play, spank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 12:26:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14308599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LawrenceKinden/pseuds/LawrenceKinden
Summary: [Story Depicts Spanking]





	A New Friend

It was a blistering summer when the Mrs. Johnson and her daughter moved in next door. It was just the two of them, a woman about the age of my mother, and her daughter, four or five years younger than me. I was disappointed. I’d hoped whoever moved into the house next door would have a boy close to my age, thirteen or so, so I’d have someone to hang out with, someone who didn’t know the nerdy stigma I’d acquired from my peers who’d known me most of my life.

Once the movers had gotten the furniture and boxes into the little house next door, I wandered over to offer assistance. My parents had taught me to be helpful, and there was nothing to do at home given my parents were at work and it was too hot to hang about in my room. Mrs. Johnson was surprised at first but gladly accepted my help and put me to work unpacking dishes and stacking them in the cabinets. She made me ice-cold lemonade by way of thanks. I helped her unpack this and that for a couple hours before she thanked me for my time and said she could handle the rest. And in all that time, I never saw her daughter. I’d seen her when they’d first arrived, but that was it.

“I thought I saw a little girl,” I said.

Mrs. Johnson nodded and smiled. “She’s very shy, even around me. She likes her privacy.”

“Oh,” I said. “Fair enough.”

Even though she was a girl, and younger than me, I’d still been holding out hope for a friend.

I went home just as mom pulled into the garage. While helping mom chop vegetable for dinner I told her about Mrs. Johnson and her shy daughter and about the way Mrs. Johnson preferred to have her books organized on the bookshelf in her new living room.

A few days later, I agreed to mow Mrs. Johnson’s yard for a nominal fee. After all, I was mowing our yard anyway. A week after that, I agreed to paint the railing on their back porch as it was sorely in need. A few days after that, I offered to take the trash from the driveway to the alleyway on Wednesdays. And in all that time, I didn’t see Mrs. Johnson’s daughter.

We were a couple weeks away from school starting. I was excited to enter eighth grade, but also nervous. It would be nice not to be the youngest, smallest person campus, but I knew most of my classmates had a poor opinion of me and were happy to let me know it. It was mid-morning and I’d just taken the trash to the alleyway when Mrs. Johnson called to me from her back porch. 

I smiled and waved and approached.

“I have to run an errand. Would you watch Deborah?”

“Who?” I realized she meant her daughter. “Oh, sure.”

“She’s in her room, reading. I’m sure she won’t be any trouble. You can just watch television if you like. If you just look in on her a few times and make sure she’s all right, that’d be a big help.”

“Of course. Happy to do it.”

Mrs. Johnson opened the back door and walked through the house picking up a set of keys and a purse. I followed through the short hallway to the living room. As we passed, I took a quick peek through a half-open door to see a small girl with black hair and a serious expression reclining on her bed, reading A Wrinkle in Time.

She took no notice of me.

“Thank you again,” Mrs. Johnson said at the front door. “I’m glad to have such a responsible neighbor.”

Mrs. Johnson’s television was small, but I clicked it on and turned to the ballgame: Yankees vs. Dodgers. I wasn’t as in to sports as most of the guys at school, but I did like baseball. I turned the volume down so it was mostly in the background and decided to check on Deborah. I walked to her room and tapped at the door.

The girl looked up from her book and blinked at me. “Who are you?”

“I’m Sam. Your next door neighbor?”

“I’ve heard of you,” she said and returned her attention to her book.

“Your mother had to go out.”

Deborah nodded without looking at me.

“She asked me to keep an eye on you.”

She blinked, looked at me, and said, “I don’t need a babysitter.” She went back to her book.

I returned to the living room. The crack of bat on ball pinged from the small television and I watched as a centerfielder took an easy fly out. When the game went to commercial, I wandered into the kitchen. There were some dirty dishes in the sink, so I washed them and set them to dry, then wiped down the counter. I kind of wished Mrs. Johnson wasn’t so neat and orderly so I’d have some chores to occupy myself.

I sat back down on the couch and watched baseball for a while until my gaze drifted to the bedroom hallway.

I wasn’t certain she didn’t need me. She probably didn’t want me bothering her. But her mother had asked me to look in on her, so I decided if I could walk quietly to the door and just peek in without her noticing, I could both satisfy Mrs. Johnson’s request and not disturb Debora’s privacy. On silent feet, I walked down the carpeted hallway until I could just see the girl through the door.

She still sat with her back to the headboard, but she’d drawn her knees to her chest and rested her book upon them. Her skirt had fallen to her waist, revealing the seat of her stark white panties. I blushed. At her side was a stuffed tiger. I smiled at that. I still had a number of stuffed animals on top of the bookshelf in my room.

I was about to turn back when Deborah suddenly set her books aside and looked at me seriously. My heart thumped as though I’d done something wrong and been caught.

“Do you like to read?” she asked.

I nodded, took a breath, and gestured at the book lying on the bed beside her. “I really enjoyed Wrinkle in Time. I’ve read it three or four times now.”

Deborah smiled. “Me too.” Then she looked away. “I’m sorry I was rude earlier.”

I hadn’t expected her to apologize. I hadn’t thought she was rude. “That’s all right. Your mother said you’re… private. I’m a bit that way myself.”

“She thinks I’m too shy.” Deborah sighed. “She’s probably right.” She bit her lip thoughtfully before asking, “I’d like a friend. Would you read to me, Sam?”

I nodded. “Of course. What do you want me to read?”

Deborah scootched to the edge of the bed, inadvertently scrunching the pleated skirt of her sleeveless blue dress. I tried not to look but I couldn’t help noticed her smooth pale legs and plain white panties. She hopped off the bed and went to her bookshelf. She selected one and handed it to me, The Jungle Book, by Rudyard Kipling, and handed it to me.

“I like Kaa’s Hunting,” she said.

Deborah climbed back onto her bed and crossed her legs, then patted the spot beside her. I kicked off my shoes and sat on her bed while she reclined against the headboard took the stuffed tiger onto her lap and hugged it. Given how worn the plushy looked, I imagine it got used this way a lot. I too leaned against the headboard, legs outstretched. Checking the table of contents I found the chapter, flipped to it, and began to read. I’d never read The Jungle Book before. I’d seen the Disney movie of course, and I knew movies were often not much like the books they were based upon, but I was surprised at how strict Baloo and Bagheera were, at how reckless Mowgli was.

I did my best to read well if not dramatically. I didn’t try to do voices, but I did try for emotion. I stumbled a bit at the beginning when Baloo spanked Mowgli for inattention. When we got to the end, I was further stunned to read Bagheera spank Mowgli for running off in a temper only to be taken by the bander-log. I stumbled again in my reading. I cleared my throat and tried it again.

Bagheera gave him half a dozen love-taps; from a panther’s point of view they would hardly have waked one of his own cubs, but for a seven-year-old boy they amounted to as severe a spanking as you could wish to avoid. When it was over Mowgli sneezed, and picked himself up without a word.

I cleared my throat awkwardly.

“Do you think he deserved it?” Deborah asked.

I nodded before I could think better of it.

“Me too,” said Deborah. “I’m very well behaved,” she said, then sighed, “but I’ve always, kind of wondered.” I didn’t know what to say, and a few moment later, Deborah said, “Would you read me another story?”

“What would you like?”

“Anything. It’s nice to have a friend.”

My chest tingled at that. She was right, it was nice to have a friend.

So I went to the beginning and read Mowgli’s Brothers then skipped a bit and read Rikki-Tikki-Tavi. Then Deborah asked me to read A Wrinkle in Time. She said I could start from the beginning if I wanted, but I was happy to pick up where she was. The children and Mrs. Ws had just gotten to the planet where all the houses and people and thoughts were the same. We had just finished when Mrs. Johnson returned. She found us sitting on the bed reading, and she smiled.

The weekend before school was to start, Mrs. Johnson prevailed upon me again.

“I’m terribly sorry, Samuel. I’m afraid I have to run into town again. You were so good with her last time. Do you mind?”

I shook my head. “Not at all.”

We hadn’t gotten together since then and truth was, I had missed Deborah, for all that I’d only spent a couple hours with her. Mrs. Johnson hurried out on her errand and I went to Deborah’s room. I was nearly to the door when I heard Deborah say, “You’ve been a bad little girl, Ms. Khan.”

I stopped, my heart thudding. Then I heard a soft sort of sound as though someone were steadily patting a plump pillow.

I heard Deborah whisper, her voice rising in intensity though not volume. “Spank, spank, spank, spank…”

I bit my lip and my skin tingled. Quietly as I could, I crept to the door and peeked around the doorframe. Deborah sat cross-legged on her bed, the large stuffed tiger over her lap, spanking it. I watched for several moments before Deborah stopped and looked up at me.

I took a step back, certain I was invading.

Deborah blushed and set the stuffed tiger aside.

I cleared my throat awkwardly. “How’s it going, Deborah?”

She shrugged faintly.

“I didn’t mean to… startle you.”

She shook her head. “It’s okay, Sam. I was just pretending Ms. Khan had gone off with the bander-log.”

I thought I understood, so I nodded. “And we both know that’s a very reckless thing to do. I suppose your tiger deserved her spanking as much as Mowgli did.”

Deborah nodded again. She fidgeted with the hem of her “I knew you were coming over,” she said.

“I imagine your mother would have told you.”

She nodded, but said, “No, I mean I knew you were coming over right now.”

I looked as Ms. Khan, the recently spanked toy tiger. “You mean you wanted me to…”

She shrugged.

I cleared my throat again. “Deborah, it’s okay. I used to play house with my stuffed animals too.”

She looked at me finally with a small smile. “You play house?”

I shrugged. “I wouldn’t admit that to anybody but you.”

Her smile widened. “Could we play house?”

“I, uh… I suppose so.”

Her expression lit up. “But it’s house in the jungle, like The Jungle Book. And I can be Mowgli except I’m a girl.” Her voice went very soft. “Do you want to be Bagheera?”

“I suppose so.”

Deborah bounced up on her bed with far more exuberance than I’d seen from her. She pulled her pale yellow summer dress over her head and tossed it across the room at the clothes hamper. I hadn’t expected that.

“Um, what are you…”

She was a pale-skinned girl, barely tanned where the sun had touched her. Her white panties and bralette shone against her skin.

“In the book he runs around naked. But in the movie he wears underpanties.”

“Right,” I said, throat dry. “Okay.”

She hopped off the bed took me by the hand and led me to the center of the room.

“This will be your den, dear old Bagheera,” she patted my arm fondly. “And the living room will be where the bander-log play. And you come and find me and you’re very disappointed with me. Right?”

I nodded.

“But you have to wait a few minutes, like you’ve been searching all day.” With a grin, Deborah hurried off, making hooting noises, not unlike a monkey.

I stood in the center of her room, dazed, uncertain. I glanced around as though looking for a way and my eyes lit upon her crumpled yellow sundress. My whole body tingled again. I didn’t know what to do. Being alone with a half-naked little girl felt wrong and at the end of that story, Bagheera had spanked Mowgli. Did Deborah expect me to go in there and spank her?

I’d been spanked once, after me and some of the other boys in my class had been caught out back of the school with a pack of cigarettes. I hadn’t wanted anything to do with them and hadn’t even touched one, but we’d all gotten in trouble. The principal had smacked our bottoms with a paddle. It’d hurt, but I got the impression he hadn’t spanked us as hard as he could have. That evening, at home, I explained to my parents. I’d never lied to them and they believed me. After that, I avoided those boys and started to accrue my reputation as a nerd.

So my experience was limited.

But it was just a game and I had agreed to play, so I got down on all fours and pretended to be a fierce panther who loved a man-cub as though she were his own child and I lumbered into the living room where Deborah clambered over the couch, hooting like a wild thing. When she spotted me, she perched upon the back of the couch.

“No!” she said, tone strong and defiant if high and juvenile. “I won’t go back with you, Bagheera. I’m with the bander-log now.”

I grumbled, trying to make it sound like a deep-throated growl. I watched her hunch her shoulders. “You’ve been very naughty, man-cub.”

“Woman-cub,” Deborah corrected.

I nodded. That made sense. “You’re coming back with me. Right now.”

“No!” she squealed.

She leapt from the couch to scamper into the kitchen. I hurried after her and she squealed as I cornered her. But before I could grab her, she ducked under my grip and sprinted for the living room. I gave chase. She went to her bedroom and jumped upon her bed and that’s where I caught her by the ankle.

“Bagheera, I’m sorry! I’m sorry,” she wailed. “I’ll never do it again.”

“I know you won’t,” I said as I let go over her ankle sat on the bed.

Sniffling, she looked up at me with big eyes. “Are you very angry with me?”

I sighed and thought for a while. “No. I’m only a little angry.” I patted my lap.

She looked down at it, then up at me and shook her head. “Oh, please, Bagheera.”

I took her arm and she fell across my lap with a dramatic wail. I lost my breath for a moment. She didn’t weigh much, but I felt like a boulder had settled upon my shoulders. It felt wrong to have her so vulnerable to me. I tried to remind myself we were just playing. After several moments she looked over her shoulder at me.

“Aren’t you going to spank me, Bagheera? I was very naughty.”

And I knew I couldn’t disappoint her.

I put my hand on her bottom nervously. I patted her gently and her bottom bounced faintly under my palm. It was smooth and soft and round and gave only the barest of smacks from my nominal punishment. After five or so, I stopped and put my hands awkwardly behind my back. Several moments on, Deborah looked over her shoulder at me again, expression serious.

“Is that all? It wasn’t very much like a spanking.”

“Oh. Well, um, I thought we were just playing.”

“But even a play spanking should sting a little bit,” she said.

I nodded and cleared my throat. “All right then.”

I put my right hand on her bottom with a bit more confidence this time. When I spanked her, it was harder. Not much harder, but enough to sting my palm a bit. Deborah eeped sharply and squirmed, but I figured if it was too much, she’d say so or wiggle off my lap and she did neither, so I smacked her little bottom gently as I could while she squirmed endearingly. I don’t know long I spanked her or how many times, but after a while it seemed to me she’d had enough, so I stopped again, resting my hands behind my back, and waited. After a while, Deborah pushed to her knees and rubbed her bottom. Her cheeks were flushed but dry and she smiled at me.

“Are you going to behave yourself, woman-cub?” I asked in my best Bagheera voice.

She nodded enthusiastically. Then she wrapped her arms around me and kissed my cheek quickly. Stunned, all I could do was sit there as she scrambled off the bed with a giggle, picked her dress up off the floor, and pulled it over her head letting it fall neatly into place.

A few hours later, Mrs. Johnson came home to find us sitting on the couch in the living room, Deborah reading aloud to me.

“Mom, I have a question,” Deborah said as we stood from the couch. “Since you’re starting your new job soon, I was wondering if Sam could be my babysitter after school.” She looked at me, then blushed and looked down. “If you want to, I mean.”

My chest tingled, a sensation I was beginning to strongly associate with my new friend.

“Oh, well I was recommended a woman from one of my new coworkers…” Mrs. Johnson trailed off and looked at me. “But it would be awfully convenient with you being next door. I don’t want to inconvenience you, Samuel.”

I shook my head. “Not at all.”

“We’re friends now, mom,” Deborah said.

Mrs. Johnson smiled.


End file.
